bantasaurusrex30fandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Abilities
This page is a list of people from or associated with the Bantasaurus rex with their abilities and traits reflected in how well they would perform in a battle/survival situation, this can include a range of non-firearm weapons and natural fighting abilities and martial arts, all these expressed in stats from 1-99, the higher the number the stronger their performance in that category is. George In a theoretical battle George would be best against opponents once he has his enemies on the ground where he would make them helpless against his ground work which is his strongest aspect from Judo, he could be more than capable of facing enemies face to face as well, being able to overpower most opponents. His ability with a blade is also adept as he would make use of small dagger like weapons to outmanoeuvre his opponent, his skill in archery is lacking compared to others however he usually hits his mark when given a bow, George does not seem to manipulate his enemies in any way as he prefers being blunt and upfront. . . . . . . . . . Harry In a theoretical battle Harry would be best suited at distance from his opponent, where he can use his ability in archery to the best of its ability, although Harry excels in archery he is formidable in blade combat where he can utilise a sword to defend himself, Harry is somewhat lacking when it comes to hand to hand combat, with only fundamental Karate skills in that area however he does have a solid head which could cause damage, Like George, Harry would not manipulate his opponents as he would ideally be too far away to do so and he has a very blunt nature regardless, overall he is capable in a potential fight. . . . . . . . . . . . Hamish Hamish is a very well rounded type of fighter, who is mediocre to adept at everything he does, Hamish's best attribute would be his hand to hand combat skills where he has a diverse choice of martial arts to choose from to forcefully attack his opponent or let his opponent make the first move, Hamish is also a capable archer who can, at times, excel in the art. Hamish also brandishes a wide selection of knives that makes him a useful assets when using blades, Hamish like most does manipulate his opponents in certain ways, like getting his enemy to attack so he can use his opponents attack against him, so overall hamish is a well rounded combatant. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sammy If Sammy was to be in a fight it would probably consist of her assisting the main combatants in any way she can, this would largely mean her being a manipulation fighter rather than a direct engagement fighter, her hand to hand combat skills are pretty much void of existence and her archery skills, while decent, could be better. She does have some blade skills but these too are limited, her manipulation is her highest commodity and helps her avoid confrontation when possible. . . . . . . . . . . . Thomas In a potential battle Thomas would be best suited in the thick of things, his height would allow him to have an advantage over his opponents while leaving his legs exposed and vulnerable, his hand to hand skills have been described as "so bad" meaning he does not effectively now how to fight an opponent effectively while unarmed, we can only assume this means he would be better with a blade right? This can only mean he is mediocre at blade combat. In the little archery he has partaken in he has been described as "decent" which would make Archery a higher rated attribute for him. He, like his father, seems a little manipulative which would improve his manipulation score making it another asset for him, altogether he is under average when it comes to defence. . . . . . . . . . . Corban He would get f**ked, he has no skills relevant to self defence of survival which makes him a complete liability if anyone wanted him alive. His only hope would be that Daddy is there to save him.